bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Holly Whyte
Holly Whyte is a non-player character in Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. She is a member of the Eternian Sky Knights and keeper of the White Mage asterisk. D's Journal entries ;Sky Knights The white mage who attacked Tiz with the monk Barras. She was later defeated at the southwest lake. Unstable and sadistic. A 26-year-old woman from Eternia. Her name is Holly Whyte. She is keeper of the white mage asterisk. Though a healer of great skill, she is sadistic to the core. Hedonistic and capricious, she has a wanton personality. *''Likes: Glamor, tough guys, wine'' *''Dislikes: Pessimists, brats, innocence'' Profile Appearance Holly is a twenty-six-year-old woman with long blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. She wears a skimpy sleeveless white dress and a white robe with long "tails". She wears thigh-high red boots with white socks and red gloves, a large white and red hat and blue dangling earrings. Personality Holly is described as a healer of great skill, but also sadistic to the core, with a hedonistic, capricious and wanton personality. She's prompt to criticize people for their stupidity or incompetence, but is too lazy to take matters in her own hands unless necessary. As the party visits more worlds, more positive sides to Holly's personality are shown, such as when she helps Konoe Kikyo overcome her fear of talking while not disguised. In Bravely Second, Holly shows another side of herself when she becomes melancholic over nostalgia. Story Early life Born in Eternia and having lost her parents in the Great Plague, Holly lived with her grandfather before he was forced to move to the city. Despite her education, she felt alone as her grandfather became too focused on money to play with her. Holly moved back to her childhood home after her grandfather died, where she became a medic-in-training for the Anti-Crystalists during the usurping of Eternia from the Crystal Orthodoxy. She was part of the Eternian occupation force under the command of Spell Fencer Ciggma Khint with the task of keeping peace during the attack and preparing for the laying of white magic cables. She was scolded by the young Victor for standing around and watching the construction of the cables. In reports written by Khint, it's revealed the occupation was bloodless and that after a month the city began to settle into its new life. Holly would scold Victor on lingering around the construction site of the White Magic Tower, with the two appearing to have had a relationship before going their separate ways. ''Bravely Default Now a member of the Eternian Sky Knights, Holly is dispatched as part of the invasion of the Kingdom of Caldisla with orders to capture the wind vestal, Agnès Oblige. Prior to the invasion they meet with Alternis Dim to receive the ''Eschalot as their means to travel. Alternis comments in his journal about Holly's "tag team drinking" with their captain, Argent Heinkel. Holly later teases Alternis on his going undercover for Edea's sake, though she did not trust the girl. Paired with Barras Lehr and looking for Agnès from the skies, they chase her for a week before finding her at the great chasm. Holly lounges on their airship, berating Barras on their failure to find the vestal. Initially firing cannons, Holly is too tired to deal with the vestal herself, and instead sends soldiers after her with the promise of an award or cannon fire depending on their pace. After several soldiers are defeated by the pair, Barras begins losing his patience. Holly reminds him that he's the only one who can fly their ship and that she doesn't want to go herself and dirty her white dress. They are soon forced to retreat. Holly and Barras are later found at the southwest lake after restocking their supplies for another cannon assault on Caldisla. Agnès wishes to surrender herself, but when Tiz Arrior asks if she will be mistreated, Holly makes it clear that Agnès will suffer some physical punishment as payback. Agnès retracts and her team defeats Barras and Holly. However, as the wind vestal's party learns during their time in the second world, Holly managed to use her magic to heal herself and Barras. In the third world, after being defeated by the Til Arrior of that world, Holly aids Barras in fighting the wind vestal's party and is defeated. Holly used Reraise to save herself and Barras before pouncing on the monk to lounge awhile with him. Having overheard the event with his friends, Ringabel later remarks about how Holly and Barras having a mature love affair is something special. In the fourth world, Holly was called to the city of Eternia by Victor to help him in a white magic experiment. At Einheria's behest, Holly joins her and Khint in testing the wind vestal's party's strength. In the fifth world, Holly is summoned back to the Eternia Command Center where she forms its second line of defense with Heinkel, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, and Konoe Kikyo. Prior to fighting the wind vestal's group, Holly attempts to help Kikyo overcome her phobia of speaking outside her disguises. ''Bravely Second: End Layer Two and a half years after she and Barras were defeated by Tiz and Agnès, Holly has come to Eisenberg and is now a thorn in the side of Erutus Profiteur over an abandoned seaside house after the Old Gaffer who owned it returned upon learning the civil war is over. Edea learns of Holly's past and how she is essentially projecting herself through the Old Gaffer's granddaughter while helping her group find the child after she wandered into the Mythril Mine. If Edea convinces the Old Gaffer to not sell, Holly thanks her while receiving an embarrassing letter from Barras. If Edea believes Profiteur is right, due to feeling betrayed after selling her childhood home, Holly places her personal feelings over reason and attacks Yew's group. Upon being defeated, Holly runs off with the Old Gaffer's granddaughter following suit. Gameplay ''Bravely Default Holly is one of the two first bosses with Barras the party encounters. She gives the White Mage asterisk once defeated. She can be fought again in different worlds as part of subquests. ''Bravely Second'' Holly is fought as part of a sidequest. Creation and development Voice Holly is voiced by Chiaki Takahashi in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Rachel Robinson in the English version. She shares this voice actor with Fang from Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Holly is an obtainable unit. BDPB White Mage.png|Artwork. BDPB Holly.png| BDPB Holly White.png|Sprite. Bravely Archive Holly is an obtainable unit wearing variations of her outfit. BADR Holly.png|5★ Holly. BADR Holly2.png|6★ Holly. BADR Holly3.png|7★ Holly. Other media LINE Holly appears on a sticker set for the ''LINE communications app. The sticker set she appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF Holly White.png|Render. BDFF Job Masters.jpg|Ominas, Argent, Barras and Holly artwork. BD Holly Concept Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BD Holly Manga.png|Holly in the manga. BD Holly Manga2.png|Close-up. BD Holly Manga3.png|Capturing Airy. BD Holly Card1.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS Holly artwork.jpg|Artwork from the official Japanese website. BS Holly Artwork.png|Concept artwork. BS Holly Whyte Artwork.png|Concept artwork. Scr BS bestiary holly.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology In addition to her surname "Whyte" indicating her profession, Holly's given name could reference the spell Holy. The Japanese katakana of her name ホーリー also references Holy, an offensive White Magic spell. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:White Mages Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer